Expect the unexpected
by kujyou cZeah
Summary: On a friend's comeback, Czeah met a man that she didn't expect that will change her life to the fullest. This is Kazune which also didn't expect to met a girl who'll be the one he'll love.


_Author's note:_ hi! .. this is my first story! hope you like it. ^^ this is a crossover story ... ^^

**Chapter 1~ Boys meet Girls**

It was Saturday morning, 9:00 a.m., the arrival of Imai Hotaru from New York c0ming back here in Japan. Czeah and friends came to the airport to pick up Hotaru. They went there at exactly 9am.

"Ne, I think I see Hotaru there!" Czeah said. "Hotaru!" Czeah shouted, waving her hands.

"Ohayou!" Hotaru said.

"Welcome back!" Czeah and friends said.

"Arigatou minna-san." Hotaru replied.

"So, Let's go!" they said.

Then, they were now walking towards the exit when Czeah saw a boy cross behind her and drop his wallet. Czeah get it.

"Czeah?" Anna asked.

"Guys, go ahead, I'll follow." Czeah said

"Douishte?" Nonoko asked.

"I just need to do something. I'll follow, promise!" Czeah said

Then she run going to the way where the boy head. While walking, she opened the wallet and saw a card that named "Kujyou Kazune" and a picture of him.

"There he is." Czeah whispered. Kazune is standing beside his limo.

"Uhmm, excuse me. Are you Kujyou Kazune?" Czeah said.

"Yes. Nani?!" Kazune said coldly.

"This is yours right?" Czeah said as she gives the wallet to Kazune.

"uhmm. I'm Shoujo Czeah"

"Yeah." Kazune said as he get his wallet and got inside the car.

"Let's go." Kazune said coldly to his driver.

"Hmmpf!! At least say thank you!" Czeah pouted.

KAZUNE'S SIDE:

While inside the car, Kazune opens his wallet just to take a look. He didn't thought of his money if it was decreased. Then he saw a bracelet inside. It has a name "Czeah" so he remembered the girl who returned the wallet.

BACK TO CZEAH'S SIDE:

"BAKA!" Czeah said irritated.

"I'm here!" Czeah shouted.

"Ne! Where did you go?" Hotaru asked.

"Never mind. Let's go now." Czeah said as she get inside the car. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and others followed. Then the car moved.

"Hey, Czeah, where did you really go?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah,tell us!" Anna said.

"Fine, I saw a boy drop his wallet so I get it and open. I saw his name and picture so I follow where that boy go. When I already saw him, I gave him the wallet and introduce myself. He just answered "Yeah" and get inside his car and go! He didn't at least say 'Thank you!' How irritating!" Czeah said angrily.

"So that's what happened." Hotaru said.

"Ne, Czeah, how did he look? Is he handsome? Cool? Hot?" Nonoko entered.

"Hn."

"We're here!" Q-chan said Hotaru's assistant, driver as well, all around =D

They were at Hotaru's Mansion. They will be having a sleep over there as well as a reunion party for Hotaru's come back. They headed to the living room.

"Hey, Hotaru! How were you in New York? We didn't have a talk when you came because of that boy huh…" Czeah said.

"Fine. I collect so much rabbits haha!" Hotaru said. note: her eyes were having a yen/rabbit sign

"Wow!" They said.

"Your highness, dinner party is ready" note: their party is for Hotaru's very close friends only so they were only few? Q-chan said

They now went to the event place and celebrate. After many hours, they were done so they went to the biggest guest room in Hotaru's Mansion and sleep there.

Czeah's P.O.V while laid on bed

_Hay…. sigh I'm so happy that Hotaru's back. But I encounter a boy who is cold. Well he's handsome huh! Arr… (czeah shakes her head) He's very irritating! Hmmpf!! _END OF POV

Czeah now close her eyes and sleep.

**SUNDAY MORNING ….**

All of them now were preparing to go to church. [fast forward] After the mass, they now plan to go to mall to have shopping.

Czeah, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were now heading to the high-class restaurant when they meet their other friends Chikuma-chan and Miyaka-chan.

"Ne! Long time no see!" Anna greeted.

"Ohayou!" Chikuma & Miyaka replied.

"Going inside the restaurant?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah!" chikuma said.

"So let's go together!" Czeah said.

They went inside and ordered. The waiter now delivered their foods which are pasta, carbonara and scallops together with salad and fries. While eating, Miyaka is looking around, seems that she has someone looking for.

"Douishte, Miyaka-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Uhm, we forgot to tell you, we will meet someone here." Miyaka said.

"hm? Who?" Czeah asked.

"Our very close friend, soon to be ____ (boyfriend)" Chikuma said.

"Oh! They're already here!" Miyakah said.

Three boys were going on their table, then Miyaka and Chikuma stand beside them.

"This is Ikuta Toma," Miyaka said

"This is Natsume Hyuuga," Chikuma said.

"This is Kazune Kujyou," She added.

Ikuta smiled, Natsume and Kazune just gave a glare to them as a reply.

There's another one guy coming and Hotaru is the one who invited him.

"Oh! You're finally here" Hotaru .

"Guys, this is Ruka Nogi." Hotaru said.

"Ohayou!" Ruka greeted. They now sit and started to eat.

_"ne, Kazune Kujyou is familiar. Right! He's the one who drop the wallet at the airport." _Czeah thought.

_"Hmm? That girl is familiar. looking at Czeah Oh, she's the one at the airport." _Kazune thought and he remembered Czeah's bracelet.

"Guys! Let's go to amusement park!" Miyaka invited.

"Sure that's a nice idea!" Ikuta said. Everybody nodded.

They now get inside Hotaru's pajero but …

"Wait! Hotaru-chan how's my car? Ikuta said. Ikuta's car is the one they (Natsume, Kazune with Ikuta) used to arrived to the restaurant

"I know!" Chikuma said. "Ikuta and Miyaka, me and Natsume, Anna and Nonoko will ride in Ikuta's revo." Chikuma said.

"OK! So I and Ruka, Czeah and Kazune will be here in my Pajero." Hotaru said.

They now enter in their cars:

Ikuta's Revo: Ikuta and Miyaka at the front, Chikuma and Natsume at the middle and Anna and Nonoko at the back.

Hotaru's Pajero: Hotaru and Ruka at the front, Czeah and Kazune at the back.

They now arrive towards the amusement park ……

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
